The Devil's Temptation
by MysticalDreamer32
Summary: -AU Vampire- Dilandau, a vampire, wants revenge from the person who turned him into who he is today. Hitomi asks Dilandau to spare Van’s life for her own, and he uses her for his revenge. DxH
1. Perfect Life

Hey everyone! If you remember me from 'Things Change', well I'm back with another DxH fanfiction! I finished reading 'The Scarlet Letter' in English... and I randomly got the idea from that... you could say just all the talk about the devil got me into writing this. Lol... hope you like it and remember it's DxH. It starts off as VxH but will end with DxH... that will clear up confusion. Also... I don't think there will be any Zaibach in this... if there is... then they won't be bad and they are just another country. Remember this is a vampire fanfiction set on Gaea and if you don't like the pairing, I implore you to read anyways... you may like it! R&R please!  
  
"_" talking '_' thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters... unless I make a few up... I own those...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Perfect Life  
  
(Hitomi's POV)  
  
Life... it was all so grand at first. I had a future husband, I was taught in reading and writing, my parents loved me with all their being, and I had a bright future. That was until one day did my whole life turned around. A meeting with another led to things and soon I was turned upside down. I didn't know which way to go anymore and soon my world started to make no sense. My feelings confused me and my future turned to a blur. I was forced to help someone in turn for what they had done for me, and it all started with him...  
  
~*~*~*~*~5 months ago~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Narrator POV)  
  
"Oh Hitomi! You look so beautiful in your gown! You and Van-sama will look so adorable together!"  
  
Hitomi smiled at the young squealing cat girl. It would be a night to remember, she was sure of that. As she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, she looked at the ring resting around her finger. The gold band was simple and elegant, the same as her fiancé's. Her fiancé... it was strange to think about him as her future husband, but it wasn't a dream. He was a king now and he had chosen her as his wife.  
  
Tonight was the night to announce the engagement officially. Many nobles and knights were invited to the castle in Fanelia to attend the special celebration. The streets of the city were full of joy and festivity as the people got ready for a gathering of their own. Banners with Fanelia's symbol hung at every place possible and the streets were swept clean.  
  
Levi-ships from countries around Gaea landed and carriages with nobles pulled up to the front of the castle, bringing whoever was invited to the celebration. Many maids and servants bustled everywhere, making the castle absolutely gorgeous for the night. Cooks prepared the feast that would be served in the king and queens honor and guests were taken to their rooms to freshen up.  
  
All were busy inside the castle and out... even those that didn't plan on rejoicing.  
  
~*~*~Dilandau ~*~*~  
  
'Fanelia... bustling with activity. Too much activity if you ask me... people singing in the street, children running after each other, and barrels of ale being transported by the dozen. If you don't know what's going on, all you have to do is stay silent and listen to others talk. There isn't one person who doesn't know the news.'  
  
Dilandau walked down the main street that led towards the castle. His main destination was the lush green forest that surrounded it. 'I have to reach the shade of the trees soon... the sun is starting to get the better of me. Damnit... I've spent too much time outside.' he scolded.  
  
No sweat ran down his pale white face, but no one would be able to see for a dark grey cloak covered his frame and a hood blocked his face. As he walked the street, the public, to busy with their own tasks, didn't notice the mysterious figure and no one gave him a second glance. Dilandau started to feel his body grow weak and his thoughts became faint. 'I need to feed before tonight... but not here. I must go where no one will see me.'  
  
The people around him... he could hear all their beating hearts. Every thud echoed in his ears. 'I can't loose control...' But as the young women that walked by him threw their heads up towards the sky in laughter, stretching their necks, Dilandau could feel the teeth in his mouth start to grow and call out for pleasure. How he wanted to sink his teeth into the maidens' tender skin and drink all their sweet blood, but using all his restraint, the hunger was held back.  
  
Shutting his eyes harshly, he picked up his pace and pushed towards the forest.  
  
He damned what he was everyday, but never did anything to end it all. Being a vampire had its advantages and its share of disadvantages. Sunlight made a new vampire weaken quickly. The older you were, the more immunity to sunlight you got. Quickness and agility came along with that of being of the living dead, but to keep the body living, the fluid of life was needed. The more blood you drank, the stronger you were day to day. That which is not as fulfilling and strength giving as a human's, is the blood of a non- human. To be strong, you had to drink human's blood which meant killing others just so you could live on. Meaningless slaughter was a thing Dilandau hated, but to get his revenge for his family and himself, he had to live. He would only feed from a human if the time was absolutely necessary. So until he gained his vengeance, revulsion for what he was would always stand out in his mind.  
  
After a seemingly long walk, Dilandau reached the shade of the tall trees. He walked on still through the untamed denser areas of the forest until a cooler spot where only a little ray of light peeped through the leaves and branches that canopied the top showed through. The gray cloak that covered his frame was discarded to the ground and bright silver hair was now a dusky gray with what little light there was. Surprisingly, the clothing he wore underneath was extravagant, almost as if he were to attend a party that very night. Polished boots, slick black pants, a white button down shirt with a ruffle, and a navy blue velvet vest with gold buttons. But in actuality, he was to attend a very big celebration that was happening that very day in the castle he wasn't far from.  
  
Before the ball would begin though, he needed to gain his strength and get rid of the hunger taking him over. Hanging off his shoulder hung an animal's skin that held water... well it was supposed to hold water, but in it's place was the blood of a human that Dilandau had been saving for the night. He screw off the cap and drank every drop that the tight pouch held. Even though cold, the blood gave him renewed life and energy. The hunting vampire side of him now receded and control was easier to maintain.  
  
Now sure he was in check of himself, Dilandau bundled his belongings together inside his cape and set it on the branch of a tree. With the sun just touching the horizon, he started to make his way to the castle. With only one thought on his mind, he smiled to himself and focused on the real party yet to come.  
  
~*~Fanelian Castle~*~  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention please, I present King Fanel and his future queen, Hitomi Kanzaki."  
  
The crowd below the stairway that emptied into the ballroom clapped generously. Kings, queens, princesses, knights, and royals all stood gazing at the couple strolling down the staircase. Van and his future wife walked arm in arm through the crowd thanking each of them, some even giving hugs of joy. Music played in the background and the people spread out to start a dance. Merriment and laughter was in the air as the celebration went on through the night.  
  
As the festivities went on inside, Dilandau stood outside in the gardens looking in the windows. He stayed in the shadows and made sure no one saw him but he kept a good eye on one person in general, Allen Schezar. He was attending the grand celebration because of his title as a Cali Knight.  
  
Dilandau growled to himself. 'Allen... that bastard is the reason why I am what I am today.' But the story of how it happened will not be told till later. Now Dilandau watched and waited. He waited for the perfect time to come to get his revenge. To make the man suffer was his only wish rushing into things would only get him killed. So he waited.  
  
Inside the ballroom, Hitomi was dancing with everyone that asked her and she was getting quite tired. Just as she was about to go and sit to rest, Allen walked in front of her, took her hand gently, and kissed it. He looked into her face and smiled warmly. "Would you honor me with this dance my lady?"  
  
Hitomi wanted more than anything to sit, but she smiled politely and nodded her head in agreement. As Allen led her to the center of the dance floor, he smiled to himself. He stopped and turned around to face her. Allen placed one hand on her hip and the other in her hand and pulled her as close as she would let him. With Hitomi's hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, the dance started.  
  
"Congratulations Hitomi..." Allen whispered to her.  
  
"Thank you..." she answered while turning her gaze away from his.  
  
"It's hard to believe you will be a queen soon. Are you happy?"  
  
"What?" Both their eyes locked.  
  
"Are you happy?" Allen repeated.  
  
Hitomi looked at him disbelievingly. "Of course I'm happy."  
  
"And you love him... more than me?"  
  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"I want to know what he has that I don't." Allen held her with a little more pressure.  
  
"Allen... what went on between you and me is over now. That is the past and I don't love you anymore."  
  
"But I still have feelings for you." His gaze was hard as he said these words.  
  
Just as Hitomi was about reply to his comment, Van came over and interrupted. "I'm sorry to intrude, but may I take Hitomi away for a little?"  
  
Allen stepped back a little, bowed slightly, and without hesitation, left them.  
  
"Hitomi..." Van was saying, "You look like you need to rest. Come and sit down. I am going to announce the engagement officially in a little while."  
  
She nodded in agreement and followed him off the floor to a set of chairs that were set up on a platform. After a little rest and a drink, Van got up and called for silence. The musicians stopped playing and all their guests turned towards the king and future queen. While everyone was listening to Van, Allen went towards the back of the crowd. Looking around the room at precise locations, he found figures hidden in the shadows. When it seemed as if he acknowledged something, he swiped his hand in front of his face as if swatting away a bug. Once the motion was complete, total chaos ensued. The figures in the shadows jumped from their places with swords drawn, ready to slay anyone wanting to fight. People panicked everywhere as lords and ladies fled the room. The knights stayed and drew their swords, ready to protect the queen and king.  
  
Allen, with sword already drawn, ran towards Van whose sword was ready for battle. They stood back to back as if allies and fought the oncoming men and Hitomi stood behind Van and Allen who were protecting her. Once the signal was given, Dilandau knew that all his waiting had paid off. He didn't rush into the room for there were many people rushing out. Once it was clear, he snuck into the ballroom and stood watching in the shadows.  
  
There he stood thinking to himself. 'What a stupid trick... using your own men to fake an attack. You're even pretending to fight on the king's side. What are you trying to accomplish Allen?'  
  
The fighting continued but soon the Cali Knight and the King were separated. Van didn't know what was going on, and when he saw that Hitomi was safe, he checked his surroundings. Without warning, Allen was struck and knocked down from behind, but Van had never seen the person before. Now bleeding, Allen stood clutching the wound in his arm. Van saw that the man was about to strike again and rushed towards him, ready to fight him off.  
  
Their swords clashed and red eyes met with brown. Van wasn't as surprised as the other, but as Van was holding off the intruder, he yelled to Allen, "Get out of here now! You're injured so go!"  
  
"But Van!"  
  
"Don't argue Allen! Just go!"  
  
He nodded and got up, running out of the ballroom. Dilandau, who was trying to chase after Allen, was stopped by Van once again. The red eyed vampire was getting angry and started to seethe through his teeth. "Move out of my way!"  
  
"Tell me why you attacked us?!" Van ordered him.  
  
"I wasn't the one attacking you! It was a planned attack by someone who you thought was your ally. You just let them get away"  
  
"How can I trust your words?" Van asked.  
  
"Don't..."  
  
Both fought with an equal amount of anger and skill each parrying the other's blows and reading each other's moves. But when a vampire and human go against each other, one will always have an advantage. With Dilandau's speed, he managed to dodge one of Van's attacks and stab him in his lower left hand side. Van dropped his sword and his face was one of utter pain and surprise. Dilandau slid his sword out, leaving his victim to crumple to the floor.  
  
Dilandau stood above Van's pained form. "You let Allen get away... you protected him... I almost had him dead. I was so close to getting my vengeance, but it slipped through my fingers, and for that, you will die..."  
  
Hitomi, who was outside being protected by some guards, ran away from safety and back into the battlefield where she saw her husband get stabbed. Seeing this, she screamed out to him. Dilandau didn't seem to notice her for he was about to kill the king by plunging his sword through Van's heart. Hitomi saw his intentions and sprinted towards both fighters. "No! Please stop!" Both men looked in her direction. Dilandau looked at the woman in confusion and removed his sword from its place at the wounded lord's heart. Hitomi ran to Van's side and hugged him to her. Crying hysterically, Hitomi looked at the wound in her love's side and looked into his face. There was still much life left in him, but there was much pain. Not until the man demanded her to move did she look up into his fiery gaze.  
  
"Move woman..." Dilandau demanded of her.  
  
Hitomi didn't waver. "Over my dead body."  
  
"I don't want to kill you. My fight it with him. Now move!"  
  
"Do not kill him! Please... I beg that you spare his life! If you have any heart..."  
  
She was cut short by Dilandau's curt voice. "I don't have a heart anymore. He took away my revenge... now he must pay."  
  
Hitomi then stood up in front of the vampire and looked him straight in the eye. "Then kill me instead."  
  
Dilandau was taken aback by her actions and showed utmost surprise. But when he looked into her eyes, he remembered some occurrences from the night. 'She was dancing with Allen... they were talking about something that embarrassed her... and when the Fanel interrupted them... he had a look of hatred on his face. And whenever Allen looked at Hitomi, a look of lust always graced his features. Could it be he wants Hitomi for himself? Is he jealous of the king?'  
  
A smile graced Dilandau's features as he came to his own conclusion. "I won't kill you... and I won't kill your husband either. But to make sure that I do get my revenge, I ask that you come with me."  
  
"What!?" When Van heard this, he nearly jumped off the ground, ready to attack again, but the wound made him stay where he was.  
  
Hitomi, when she saw his actions, knelt down next to him and whispered, "Van, please don't move! Trust me... I will come back alive... I will come back to you. Just don't die... I won't let you die. This is the only way..."  
  
"Hitomi..." Van managed to get out weakly.  
  
She stood up and faced Dilandau again. "I'll go with you... but only so you promise that Van will live. After you get your revenge, I want your word that I am free and that I can come back."  
  
"I give you my word... and I promise that she will come back to you, Fanel. No harm will be done to her. Do not send anyone to come searching for her. If I find anyone trying to pull a rescue mission, I will not hesitate in killing either of you."  
  
Hitomi nodded her head, "Fine."  
  
"Shall we go milady?" Dilandau held out his hand for her and she took it with a little hesitation. She turned back to Van and gave him one last smile before she whispered 'I love you'. There were many people who watched the whole thing, stunned. Even the knights and guards didn't step in to take action for the possibility of the king or queen being killed. When Dilandau led Hitomi outside, the crowd parted for them. No one knew still that the red eyed intruder was a vampire and that is how he wished to keep it. He ordered that a horse be given to them and that only the necessary belongings of Hitomi's be packed and put on the horse.  
  
With both Dilandau and Hitomi ready to leave, Dilandau gave Hitomi once last glance at the castle till he turned it around and sent the horse galloping off into the night. Hitomi, during most of the ride, let tears fly freely from her eyes into the cool night air. 'And so this is where it begins...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Woohoo! First chapter! I hope you all liked it! Please tell me if you would like an email for when I update... and just to warn you... I may not update for a while... school is killing me... I'm surprised I even go this story started! Let's say I was on a role! Please R&R! 


	2. His Name is Dilandau

Thank you for the reviews! There are a lot of details and stuff in this chapter... and remember that if you have any questions, just ask. Please R&R and Happy Holidays everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I... I... I... yeah... don't own Escaflowne or anything affiliated with it... so don't bother me...  
  
With both Dilandau and Hitomi ready to leave, Dilandau gave Hitomi once last glance at the castle till he turned it around and sent the horse galloping off into the night. Hitomi, during most of the ride, let tears fly freely from her eyes into the cool night air. 'And so this is where it begins...'  
  
Chapter 2: His Name is Dilandau  
  
The night was long and throughout the silent meadows and trees, the horse trotted through. A heart stricken Hitomi had fallen asleep and Dilandau guided the horse with its heavy load to a hidden residence. The black mare, tired from its journey, snorted as it was slowed. When they stopped, Hitomi stirred from her sleep. After becoming aware of her surroundings, Dilandau dismounted the horse and started to take the load off, throwing it to the ground. Hitomi jumped down from the saddle once she was sure she was awake. Once everything was taken off the horse, Dilandau turned it around, pulling it by the reigns and gave him a friendly pat. He then took the reigns off so they wouldn't get caught on anything. Once satisfied, he struck the horse's back, making it gallop off back towards where they had just come.  
  
"Why are you letting it go?" Hitomi asked him.  
  
"I have no use for horses or animals of any kind," he replied simply. "He will find his way home. If not, someone else will find him."  
  
Hitomi stayed silent and lowered her head. What was she to do now? She was stripped away from her fiancé and from her home. If she tried to run away, the man who took her away could kill her and Van. She would just have to trust his word that he would let her go once he was done with whatever he had brought her here for.  
  
Dilandau's voice then snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you just going to stand there or are you waiting for my attention to go somewhere else so you can slip away?"  
  
Hitomi's gaze snapped towards his own. "You have my word that I won't try to escape."  
  
"Even if you do escape, you'll never make it back alive on foot."  
  
Dilandau then picked up some sacks that held her few items and threw them over his shoulders. As he started to walk, Hitomi didn't need him to beckon her to follow, she did that herself. Once she turned around though, she was surprised at what she saw. A little stone house that looked so perfect and serene stood within some trees. The grey and white of the stone was rough but each block was placed uniquely. Smoke from a medium height chimney escaped into the open midnight sky and a few candles could be seen burning through the open windows. Hitomi noticed that it was a two story home and that one side of the house had a balcony that extended from the structure towards a small pond set in the forest. The small dwelling was cozy and well hidden. To someone far away, it might have seemed like an omniscient haunted house, but in the shade of the trees, it showed age and beauty.  
  
Hitomi marveled at the mini castle and forgot to walk. When Dilandau didn't hear her footsteps behind him, he turned to see her gawking at his residence. He was starting to grow impatient and huffed his breath through his nose to catch her attention. She looked at him and realized she was just standing there. Her gaze turned away as she muttered an apology. Dilandau just shook his head and started on his way again.  
  
When the door at the back of the house was reached, Dilandau put a key into the hole in the wood and pushed it open. Both Hitomi and Dilandau made their way into the house, but Dilandau didn't give Hitomi any time to look around for he walked directly to the stone staircase that stood to the right of the entranceway. At the last step of the stairs on the top floor, an overlook of the entrance hall stretched across the length of the room. Off of the overlook there were two doors which were slightly laid within the wall and in-between the two single doors stood a pair of double doors, even more set within the stone.  
  
Dilandau then walked to the furthest door and opened it. A draft of air came out, revealing a dusty, cold, unused environment. The room was dark and dust covered nearly all the furniture in site. A window on the far side of the room was covered by thick curtains. Dilandau placed her bags on the bed and walked over towards the window. Shoving the curtains aside made the dust fly off and fall down all around where he stood. Once they were aside, the latch that held a pair of glass windows was undone and the creaking wood frame was pushed open allowing the night's gentle breeze to fly into the room. The musty smell became less intense and now the room could be seen clearer with Gaea's two moons shinning through the open window. A full size canopy bed was pushed against one wall but it was bare. There were no blankets or sheets of any kind on the mattress and the posts were bare of any canopy. The furniture was all made of dark brown wood and by the look of it, it seemed as if it had been carved by hand and polished to further extend its beauty.  
  
A dresser with a mirror on top sat against the wall perpendicular from the bed and two circular end tables stood on each side of the bed, each with a set of candle tiers. Both were silver but tarnished; the five candles that should have sat on each tier were long gone. A rug was laid at the foot of the bed where across from the rug stood a fireplace. Hitomi took a closer look at the stone fireplace and noticed that a long object covered in spider webs hung from above in a set of hooks. Further examination was impossible at the time though because Dilandau called her attention.  
  
"Your bedding is in this drawer here. The canopy is in the drawer above it; you can put it on if you so wish. I'll get some things to clean the dust and I can start a fire to get this room a little warmer."  
  
He didn't wish to give any further instructions so he set off to do his task. Hitomi on the other hand started to get the bed ready. She took the linen that covered the mattress off and carried it as if it were a bag to hold the dust that lay upon it to the window. She threw part of it outside and shook it out. Torrents of dust flew off with each violent shake it was given. As soon as Hitomi was satisfied, the sheet was pulled back in and thrown back over the bed. Multiple layers were placed on the bed and it now looked comfortable and inviting. Each layer was an off-white color and a thick feather comforter, which was an emerald green, lay on top of them all. Pillows from another drawer in the chest were beaten, fluffed, and thrown onto the bed.  
  
Hitomi would have gotten started on the canopy but Dilandau came into the room with many items. Wood was tucked under his arm and a pail of water hung on another. A few pieces of cloth were slung over his shoulders. The water was placed down and the splintered wood thrown. Into the fireplace it went next and soon sparks flew onto the wood and set it a fire. Dust that long sat within or near the fire shriveled away and burned. Heat crawled throughout the room and before a word could be said, Dilandau had already taken his leave.  
  
A moist piece of cloth held by a steady hand glided through all the furniture and rapidly cleaned the floor soon afterward. After hours of work, Hitomi sat down to admire the clean area. The beauty in the room now glowed along with the gentle blaze of the fire. With drawers empty, her clothes were placed within the compartment of the old scented wood. The canopy was tied into place with much trouble and when all tasks were done, Hitomi crawled into the bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
When Dilandau had given Hitomi all the supplies, he would have stayed and helped. What he had become though... it stopped him from staying in human company for long. Contact with humans was cut short in his younger years especially because of the hatred directed towards what he had become.  
  
'Those memories should not be recalled. Everything happened nearly two- hundred years ago... though they all seem fresh in my memory.' Dilandau was pacing about his room now thinking of the situation he gave himself.  
  
'The girl... she seems to have had some past with Allen. Their conversation was interesting none the less, but what exactly happened between the two I'm still uncertain. Her usefulness will show in a few days, but how do I get her to do what I ask and not ask questions? But then how do I keep her from being forced to switch to Allen's side? If she doesn't know what he truly is, then she may just become what I am today. That girl has a future... it should not be taken away because of my selfish plans of revenge.'  
  
His pacing slowed and he walked towards a large window that faced the forest and small lake. It was still quite dark out, but to him it was daylight enough. Dilandau could see with excellent precision in the night's shadows and heard every sound around him. Yes... the curse of his being had its advantages, but the disadvantages were greater. If only he were still human...  
  
"The past is only that... the past. I shall not dwell on it any longer! I could have done something so long ago to prevent the whole misfortune, but I did not dare. How pitiful I was... even now I regret what I had not done," he was talking to himself, though to himself it might have seemed as a conversation in his head.  
  
Backing up a few steps, he stretched his arms to the sides, grabbed the cloth that draped along the sides and threw them shut. Complete darkness encompassed the room and Dilandau walked towards his bed. To anyone it might have appeared as a canopy bed, but when Dilandau threw himself on the mattress, a mechanism was released and the 'canopy' started to lower. The canopy was actually a box type cover that when in place, made the bed look like a gigantic coffin. Dilandau was at rest once the lid was in place.  
  
The next morning, Hitomi woke early. Forgetting to shut the curtains at night, the morning sun gleamed through the window. She stirred in her sleep and reached around her on the bed as if trying to find someone. Opening her eyes, she inspected her surroundings and looked confused for a short time. She noticed that Van was not there with her in the bed but then again, the whole room was not the one she shared with her love.  
  
"So it wasn't all just a dream..." she whispered to herself.  
  
She sighed and lifted herself off the bed. Hitomi made herself presentable but was very wary about what she should do. Afraid to walk out of her room, she walked towards the window and leaned against it. The moist morning breeze woke her up a little more, but it made her get lost in her thoughts. The peacefulness made her forget everything and even where she was. A knock on the door came swiftly like an icy wind and woke Hitomi from her reserved peace of mind.  
  
She turned to the door and beckoned the person to come in. The man who had taken her away just last night came through the door but did not walk any further into the room. "I am sure you don't wish to stay in your room for the rest of your stay. Allow me to show you the rest of my residence." After he said this, he gave her a little bow and held out his hand for her to take.  
  
Hitomi was nearly shocked. 'He's such a gentleman... I would have never expected this. Could he just be acting? It seems like he's done this before though... as though it is normal for him.'  
  
Not wanting to look hesitant, she nodded her head and walked forward, putting her hand atop of his. Getting her approval, Dilandau started to walk backwards out the door while saying, "Follow me."  
  
Once out the door, he slipped his hand from hers and turned around. Both walked across the walkway and Dilandau spoke about each room as they passed. "This is my room here. The balcony you saw outside is connected to my quarters. Never go in there unless it is absolutely urgent but even before you enter, knock. This door leads to another bedroom," he talked of the room right at the top of the staircase. Both walked down the stairs and entered a doorless entry located almost behind the stairs. "To the left is the kitchen and to the right is a library or a study. Straight ahead is the door that leads outside towards the lake. Outside there are also some cellar doors which leads to the basement. There is some food kept down there that needs to keep cool. There is a lavatory outside... you won't have trouble finding it. If you wish to bathe, the lake behind the house has beautiful crystal water that is very clean. There will also be a water basin that I will put in your room. You are free to go anywhere you please, but I warn you now, do not go deep into the forest... especially at night. Never even go outside the house at night. Heed this warning with utmost care."  
  
Hitomi gravely nodded her head and thought about the information she had just been given.  
  
"Your name is Hitomi... correct?"  
  
"Yes..." she responded. "Hitomi Kanzaki... soon to be Hitomi Fanel."  
  
With that bit of information confirmed, Dilandau started to walk away until Hitomi called to his attention.  
  
"Wait! I need to ask... why did you bring me here? Why didn't you just kill me? What happened at the party?" Her voice almost sounded desperate... needing of answers.  
  
"I'm sorry... I can't answer those for you. I don't even know the answer to the last one myself."  
  
"Why can't you tell me!?" she demanded.  
  
"You will find out soon, but you must be patient for now. Let's just say that I didn't kill you because that would be pointless slaughter. Why I was going to kill your fiancé in the first place shall not be known to you."  
  
Hitomi let out a frustrated sigh, "Well if you can't answer me those questions, answer me this. What is your name?"  
  
Dilandau faced her and looked at her straight in the eye, piercing red meeting with emerald green. "My name is Dilandau... Dilandau Albatou."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: If anyone is wondering if I got the bed idea from Hellsing... well you're right! It is a great anime also! Watch it if you can! It's all based on vampires! Thanks for reading... and the next chapter won't be out for a while... I'll tell you that just because I am in the yearly musical at our school. This year it is 'Oliver' and I have a part. If anyone knows the musical, I'm Mrs. Bedwin... the housekeeper. Lol... I have talking and all that so it means more rehearsal time and practices which means no time for writing! Finals will me in about 2 weeks so I have to study for those. Busy life... and I'm really sorry for this long wait but our marching band went to Florida in November and I had to make up a wazzu of tests and work. Enough excuses! And another actually... I have had no motivation to write lately... so give me some if you please! And you know what form it's in? Reviews! Please review! Arigatou! 


	3. Your Use

AN: And to clear up some confusion, Hitomi is NOT sleeping in a drawer... she is sleeping on a bed but all of her bedding material was located in a drawer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Escaflowne or the really crappy manga Escaflowne! (If you can, look at it in a bookstore... I nearly collapsed).  
  
"You will find out soon, but you must be patient for now. Let's just say that I didn't kill you because that would be pointless slaughter. Why I was going to kill your fiancé in the first place shall not be known to you."  
  
Hitomi let out a frustrated sigh, "Well if you can't answer me those questions, answer me this. What is your name?"  
  
Dilandau faced her and looked at her straight in the eye, piercing red meeting with emerald green. "My name is Dilandau... Dilandau Albatou."  
  
Chapter 3: Your Use  
  
A few days had past since the soon to be queen of Fanelia was taken by the mysterious Dilandau with intentions unknown. Van had been severely injured, but survived the wound which is in the process of fully healing as we speak. Allen, the gallant knight of Asturia, had returned to his homeland upon the attack, saying he needed to recover from an injury received during battle at the gathering.  
  
Now Hitomi was just getting used to the new surroundings and the new company she had to deal with until she was done with whatever her captor had in store. She couldn't complain... no... the house was as comfortable as any other and nothing was to be complained about. Though Hitomi didn't get how Dilandau would only be up during dusk and the night hours. It was rare but occasional that he was up during time of daylight. He never ate normal food or from what Hitomi could see, whatever she ate would be the only item going from the shelves of the storage. No other jars went missing and showed signs of being eaten. It was curious, but Hitomi questioned none of the happenings of Dilandau's house.  
  
It wasn't till one afternoon when Dilandau found her sitting outside underneath the cover of the trees reading and confronted her that Hitomi became aware of her purpose.  
  
Dilandau walked towards Hitomi who was engrossed in one of the books from his study. The cover from the trees that shaded him from the sun all the way from the back entrance of the house to where she sat protected Dilandau. He wore no heavy cloak but his clothing was made for cooler times of the year. A long sleeved button down shirt of white material blended with his unnaturally white skin and the dark pants contrasted with the light reflecting colors even more. His advancement went unnoticed to the girl until he stepped on a fallen branch. The crack echoed upon the trees and snapped Hitomi from her unaware state.  
  
She looked up at him and then looked around at the sun. She found that it was well in the afternoon and curiously looked at him again. She looked as though she wanted to speak, but held her tongue. Dilandau, seeing that Hitomi was relaxed in this setting, decided to just sit with her. Of course he would not just sit, but he would reveal the reason he had kept her alive and had taken her away from her home.  
  
Finding another tree in the shade close to Hitomi's, Dilandau walked to it and sat down upon the soft earth, leaning his back against the trunk. He was silent for some time and Hitomi placed the book down beside her, waiting patiently for him to speak. His eyes cracked open a little and he glanced toward the waiting girl.  
  
He then spoke, "You do have a purpose here... believe me... you do..."  
  
Hitomi's expression didn't waver... her gaze still penetrated that of Dilandau's as if trying to see through him.  
  
"And what is my purpose if you don't mind me asking?" Hitomi replied.  
  
Dilandau saw the seriousness in her reply and went straight to the point. "I'm sure you know a man by the name of Allen Schezar... do you not?"  
  
Her gaze flickered with something that Dilandau could not catch, but from what he saw in her eyes, it was that of hatred. He needed no verbal answer, so without waiting for a response, he continued.  
  
"I have a certain... you might say... bone to pick with him. You see... I want revenge."  
  
Hitomi snickered at this. When Dilandau gave her a questioning look she said, "Men always want revenge. That is all that they care about. I should have known that was what you wanted. So what does this have to do with me anyways?"  
  
"I haven't really planned this out. I really didn't plan on taking you with me to begin with."  
  
"Then why did you take me away and threaten the lives of the ones I love?!"  
  
"Your fiancé got in the way! That's what happened!" he yelled.  
  
"But what does it all have to do with me? Why don't you just release me?" Hitomi started to get frustrated and wanted some answers.  
  
"I won't release you because I saw how I could get my revenge through you!"  
  
Hitomi lifted herself off the ground and took a few steps towards Dilandau, a threatening look in her eye. "So what has Allen done to you that is making you go as far as this to get revenge?! Can't you just kill him? He's only human you know!"  
  
Dilandau burst into laughter once she said this though. When he saw the look of distaste she was giving him, he quieted down his sounds amusement while shaking his head from side to side. "You don't know how wrong you are..." he said in a low voice.  
  
"Oh really? How am I wrong?" she asked. "The way you fought at the castle shows me that you are probably just as good a swordsman as Allen is."  
  
"It's flattering of you to say that, but I bet you it is not true. You see I would love to rush into his home and slaughter him, but it's not that easy. I would be rushing to my death with no plan or knowledge of what he has for protection."  
  
"It sounds like something Van would do..." Hitomi whispered to herself.  
  
Not comprehending what she was talking about, Dilandau continued, "I need inside information Hitomi. That is exactly where you come into play."  
  
Hitomi, who had been staring at the grass after her thought of Van blinked a few times and went over his words again in her head. She turned her gaze to Dilandau who looked right back at her with all seriousness. "What exactly are you implying?" she questioned him.  
  
It was his turn to stand, "You are going to go to Allen and use your womanly charm to get information out of him for me. From the way he looked at you during the party, it seems as if you two have had some history."  
  
"You have to be kidding me! How would you explain me suddenly showing up at his doorstep after all that happened at Fanelia and saying I wanted to have him back again?" Hitomi looked at him, eyes wide with uncertainty.  
  
"You were kidnapped remember? The news has to have spread by now... even to the high Knight of Asturia," Dilandau explained. "You will have 'escaped' from my evil clutches and the closest place you can remember to run to and be protected is in your former lover's home."  
  
"Don't make assumptions between Allen and my past!" she replied to his remark. "And you really think this will work? You really think that Allen won't find out about your plan or see through me?"  
  
Dilandau shrugged, "That is a chance we will just have to take. If Allen were to figure things out, you should fear for your life. You don't know what a real kind of monster he is."  
  
'I'll tell Allen everything that's going on... I know him. He will take me back to Van once he knows everything,' Hitomi told herself.  
  
But it was as though Dilandau read her mind. "Don't even think about returning to Fanelia once you get to Allen."  
  
At this point, Hitomi didn't care if she let him know it was exactly what she was thinking. "And why not?!"  
  
Through all the yelling, he kept his cool. "Would you just think about him? Just really THINK about Allen. Please answer me this one question. Were you two involved at some point in the past?"  
  
Hitomi gave off a sigh and said almost regretfully, "Yes..."  
  
"I probably know Allen better than anyone else, and I know that he has been involved with more than one woman before. Now... he was intrigued by you... wasn't he?"  
  
"I guess so... I really don't know. He always tried to talk to me and flirt with me before I met Van," Hitomi answered him.  
  
"So you backed away from his advancements... you are probably the only girl who has ever done that to him," Dilandau confirmed with himself.  
  
"What do you mean the only girl?"  
  
Dilandau started walking away from the house and deeper into the trees. Turning around, he motioned for Hitomi to follow. Once they were both walking at the same pace, Dilandau answered her, "Every girl that Allen met or walked by fell for him. His charm, his looks, and his reputation made every girl want him. It was too easy... he could pick up one girl one night and drop her the next day like it was nothing. Every one of them would go off broken, some even coming back and begging that he would reconsider being with them. He had a few longer relationships, but it was all for fun."  
  
Dilandau paused but once he noticed that Hitomi was listening intently, he continued. "After a few years, the fun had died and he was sick of the woman that still came to him. That was until he found you. You presented a challenge... you didn't even look twice when he smiled at you. When he tried to advance on you, you brushed him off like some suitor coming to claim a marriage. He knew he had to have you and told himself that he wouldn't give up the challenge you had given him."  
  
Before Hitomi's eyes, she could see his words coming back to life from the depths of her memories: Allen's flirting, the glances he threw her way and the ones she never returned. Sure she had heard of him, but she felt total indifference for him at the time. The more she resisted him, the more he pursued her and the more annoyed she became. When she thought he would never stop, he finally 'gave up'. Hitomi was relieved to see he wasn't hounding her constantly and accepted his offer of friendship when he talked to her without a sign of flirting. They were friends for a little and Allen tried to draw her in closer, making her become more than a friend. Still the same Hitomi pushed him away and refused to get any more intimate with him. At this time he had lost it and tried to force himself on her. She ended up giving him a bloody nose when her fist made contact with his face, and she gave him a little more pain than he bargained for when her foot made contact with... well we won't go there.  
  
Since then, they hadn't seen each other until Hitomi started to see Van. Joining him on trips to other countries, Hitomi saw Allen again on a visit to Asturia. When Allen saw Hitomi, he put on a mask that no one could see through, but a hatred towards Van intensified when he saw Hitomi with him. No one else but Hitomi could see past the mask. Keeping on her toes, she never left Van's side just so that Allen would never find an opening to try and get to her once again. Until the engagement celebration, Hitomi had not seen nor heard from Allen.  
  
With all that behind her, she planned on her new life with Van, never expecting to see the playboy again. 'But why now must I obtain my freedom by being in the very house I swore to never enter again?'  
  
Dilandau interrupted her thoughts, "I'm right aren't I? I can tell from your facial expressions."  
  
"Those are memories I never want to dig up again," Hitomi said firmly. "I never want to be associated with Allen again."  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choi..."  
  
"I am not given a choice! I am a prisoner! I am a slave! I am at your mercy! Right?!" Hitomi cut him short angrily, stopping her feet from continuing their journey to spin around and face him.  
  
"You are not a slave!"  
  
"Then why must I do your bidding as I am told?"  
  
"This is your payment back to me for sparing your fiancé's life. If he hadn't gotten in the way, I would have..."  
  
"Killed Allen right? And who is to say that the guards would not have stopped you and who is also to say that you could have been killed by him?"  
  
"You underestimate my abilities."  
  
"Don't underestimate me either." She glared at him. "So if this is my payment back to you, then why must I receive threats regarding others lives if I do not do what you wish? Why not just kill me? Why put up with me?"  
  
"I know that anyone will not whole-heartedly agree to what I wish you to go through so some persuasion is necessary. I find you to be a perfect candidate for my plans."  
  
"And if I don't believe you... if I refuse to go through with your plans?" she challenged him.  
  
"Then I will kill your family, and dearly beloved prince. I don't understand why you wouldn't believe me. If it weren't for you, your future husband would be dead right now."  
  
At this statement, she held her tongue. He was right... Van was at the edge of death and would have died if Hitomi had not stepped in. Heaving a sigh, she closed her eyes and talked in a low voice. "What must I do?"  
  
Satisfied that she was cooperating, Dilandau motioned back towards where they were walking away from. With every minute that he was in the sun, Dilandau's strength declined and his control declined too. Their talk could continue inside, where the house would shade him completely. Hitomi reluctantly walked back to the house, the place in which she would find out exactly what was needed of her and precisely what she would need to do to earn her freedom. Oh how she wished she could just keep walking in the opposite direction instead of going through with this...  
  
It has been a while... yeah. Thank you for those supporting me thus far! Sorry if it took too long... I was in a musical... it took all my time... Please don't forget to review! More interesting stuff will happen in the next chapter... trust me. Thanks again and please R&R! 


End file.
